The Internet has provided another means for communication whereby data can be streamed from a server to a client. The client is responsible for displaying the streamed data, preferably streamed media, to a user. The server is responsible for delivering the data stream to the client. The Real Networks and Microsoft solutions send the data stream via a UDP (a connectionless Internet protocol) along with another connection between the client and the server that controls the transmission of the streamed data. The control connection element functions to stop buffer overruns and can adjust the transmission of the stream to compensate for bandwidth latencies. One problem with this arrangement, however, is that the data that are streamed to the client from the server are unprotected and available to anyone on the network. Therefore, there is a need in the art to better protect from interception across a wide area network, such as the Internet. Specifically, the need relates to providing an ability to protect the improper interception and ability to copy streaming data across the Internet. At present, there is no protection mechanism in place to protect copyrighted data.
Once the data has been released by the server and either received by the user or intercepted before being received by the user, there is no way to restrict the re-transmission of such data once it has been released over a network. Even if the data stream has been copyrighted, there is no means to protect or enforce copyright protection of streamed data. The entity owning the copyright and streaming such content realize that there is no control over what is done with such content after it is released. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a means for protecting copyrights in content once streamed over a network. The present invention was designed to address both needs.
Currently, no streaming media solution actually encrypts the data that is being sent from the server to the client. One solution can accomplish this with existing technology, such as by merging SSL secure HTTP sockets with a streaming software package, such as Quicktime. Unfortunately, Quicktime does not have a full screen view option. Therefore, there is a need in the art to develop a better method for streaming video data.